talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Sergeant Costas
Sergeant Costas is a recurring character in Part Two of 3Below. He was Colonel Kubritz's comrade, until he defects his superior after she falls into a state of insanity and later becomes an ally to House Tarron. History 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance Personality Unlike Kubritz, Costas is more well-meaning, supportive, and deeply cares for the lives and safety of his soldiers at Area 49-B, as well as protecting Earth. As a close acquaintance, he was concerned about Kubritz's intentions and alliances with some of the worst aliens in the galaxy (Morando being the prime example). He also appears to have a far more moral decency than his superior. In "Asteroid Rage", he was genuinely surprised and shocked that Kubritz went back on her word she made with Aja, Krel, and their allies earlier. He also tries to express his doubts to his commanding officer that her alliance with Morando was more like a "deal with the devil", which she waves aside every time. He is deeply reluctant to follow Kubritz’s wrong waves and he even displays an ounce of empathy for Tronos Madu. He is also deeply shocked when Morando kills Tronos. Not wanting to take anymore of Kubritz's insanity and corruption, Costas switches sides and aids the Akiridions and the people in Arcadia in their struggle against the god-induced Morando and a power-hungry Kubritz. He also tries to help people to the best of his aid, being a hard-working person. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Combatant': As a sergeant of Area 49-B, Costas is fairly knowledgable with hand-to-hand combat, although not as great as Kubritz. *'Marksman': Costas can fire his neurometer blaster with great aim. *'Electrician': Like Stuart, Costas is familiar about how to work electronics and machines, which helps Stuart properly create a new Seklos' cannon. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Costas possesses a mortal soul, thus is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Equipment * Neurometer Blaster: Like the other soldiers of Area 49-B, Costas wields a blaster as his primary weapon. Relationships Colonel Kubritz Costas is Colonel Kubritz's second-in-command of Area 49-B. At first, they had a good professional relationship with each other. However, after seeing Colonel Kubritz traveling further and further down the road of insanity as she sells herself to Morando, he couldn't take it anymore. He ultimately turns on her after realizing that she has gone mad and was completely obsessed with eliminating every alien on Earth. General Morando Costas was instantly skeptic and fearful of Kubritz's alliance with Morando. He even believes that their alliance is like a "deal with the devil". Aja, Krel, and Varvatos At first, Costas saw them as mere aliens he had to detain under orders of Kubritz. However, in "Asteroid Rage", he genuinely appreciated the Akiridions' hard work of saving the country from a giant asteroid. He was even surprised when Kubritz went back on her deal she made with them earlier. After failing to try and help Kubritz see the error of her ways, Costas turns to the Akiridions, despite knowing their reluctance of trusting him after everything he and Kubritz put them through. However, they gain his trust when he warns them of Kubritz and Morando's plans. He even helps them build Seklos' cannon and fight off the Omen Blanks attacking Arcadia. Toby Domzalski Toby and Costas barely interact with each other, but Costas was suspicious of Toby when he catches him sneaking towards the Mothership in his armor. Later on, after Costas switches to the side of good, he saves Toby from an Omen Blank and they both try to get the people of Arcadia to safety when Morando attacks. Stuart After presumably resigning his position at Area 49-B, Costas becomes Stuart's employee after he helps him build Seklos' Cannon. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * It's currently unknown what Costas's first name is. * Costas is the second henchman to defect to the side of good, the first being Dictatious. ** However, unlike Dictatious (who reformed merely out of fear for his life), Costas did out of genuine morality when he finally believed that Kubritz was far beyond reasoning with. Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Allies